encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Game of Thrones
Game of Thrones is an American fantasy drama television series created by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss for HBO. It is an adaptation of A Song of Ice and Fire, George R. R. Martin's series of fantasy novels, the first of which is A Game of Thrones. The show is filmed in Belfast and elsewhere in Northern Ireland, Canada, Croatia, Iceland, Malta, Morocco, Scotland, Spain, and the United States. The series premiered on HBO in the United States on April 17, 2011, and will conclude with its eighth season, which premiered on April 14, 2019. Set on the fictional continents of Westeros and Essos, Game of Thrones has several plots and a large ensemble cast, but follows three story arcs. The first arc is about the Iron Throne of the Seven Kingdoms, and follows a web of alliances and conflicts among the noble dynasties either vying to claim the throne or fighting for independence from it. The second story arc focuses on the last descendant of the realm's deposed ruling dynasty, who has been exiled and is plotting a return to the throne. The third story arc follows the Night's Watch, a brotherhood defending the realm against the fierce peoples and legendary creatures of the North. Game of Thrones has attracted record viewership on HBO and has a broad, active, international fan base. It has been acclaimed by critics, particularly for its acting, complex characters, story, scope, and production values, although its frequent use of nudity and violence (including sexual violence) has been criticized. The series has received 47 Primetime Emmy Awards, the most by a drama series, including Outstanding Drama Series in 2015, 2016, and 2018. Its other awards and nominations include three Hugo Awards for Best Dramatic Presentation (2012–2014), a 2011 Peabody Award, and five nominations for the Golden Globe Award for Best Television Series – Drama (2012 and 2015–2018). Of the ensemble cast, Peter Dinklage has won three Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series (2011, 2015 and 2018) and the Golden Globe Award for Best Supporting Actor – Series, Miniseries or Television Film (2012) for his performance as Tyrion Lannister. Lena Headey, Emilia Clarke, Kit Harington, Maisie Williams, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Diana Rigg, and Max von Sydow have also received Primetime Emmy Award nominations for their performances. References Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2010s American television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:American adventure television series Category:American drama television series Category:American fantasy television series Category:Dark fantasy television series Category:Dragons in popular culture Category:English-language television programs Category:Family saga Category:Fiction about giants Category:Game of Thrones Category:HBO network shows Category:High fantasy television series Category:Hugo Award-winning television series Category:Incest in television Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series winners Category:Primetime Emmy Award-winning television series Category:Saturn Award-winning television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television about magic Category:Television programs adapted into video games Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television series about dysfunctional families Category:Television shows filmed in Los Angeles Category:Television shows filmed in Northern Ireland Category:Television shows filmed in Spain Category:Witchcraft in television Category:Wizards in television Category:Zombies in television